


The Snow that Flurried like Sitting Dogs

by KassyFrost



Series: Drunk Me dares to Write Victuuri [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk me thinks its funny to tell my brother to hellicopter his dick out of m wayyy, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I am just posting this bc I found it hilarious till the hangover, I fucking love chips, I think I was angry at him bc he ate 2 bags of chips all by himself, M/M, Sorry my big bro, Super drunk, Weird Plot Shit, he deserved it, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: I wrote this shit at 11pm till 2am. At least I think so bc I started drnking at 11pm and saved this document at 1:36 am. Honestly this Story is shit but maybe it makes you laugh...I drank too much beer. #GermanProblems#ThereIsNoSuchTingThanTooMuchBeerIst kinda sad at the start??? I think I tried to write break up stuff..yeh..





	The Snow that Flurried like Sitting Dogs

The Snow that Flurried like Sitting Dogs

Viktor Nikiforov was thinking about Yuuri Katsuki again. Yuuri was a gentle angel with sharp hips and a soft stomach.  
Viktor walked over to the window and reflected on his monochrome surroundings. He had always hated lonely St Petersburg with its salty, sneezing streets. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel lonely.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a gentle figure of Yuuri Katsuki.  
Viktor gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a special, romantic, Vodka drinker with strong hips and blue eyes. His friends saw him as a clever and calm coward. Once, he had even made a cup of tea for a broken lost puppy.  
But not even a special person who had once made a cup of tea for a broken lost puppy, was prepared for what Yuuri had in store today.  
The Snow flurried like sitting dogs, making Viktor concerned. Viktor grabbed a shining ring that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.  
As Viktor stepped outside and Yuuri came closer, he could see the vigorous glint in his eye.  
Yuuri gazed with the affection of 6903 anixous melodic mice. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want time."  
Viktor looked back, even more concerned and still fingering the shining ring. "Yuuri, I love you so much," he replied.  
They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two petite, plain pigeons dancing at a very handsome wedding, which had Classical music playing in the background and two charming uncles smiling to the beat.  
Viktor studied Yuuri's sharp hips and soft stomach. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Viktor in apologetic tones, "but I don't feel the same way, and I never will. I just don't love you Yuuri."  
Yuuri looked shocked, his emotions raw like a panicky, plain photobook.  
Viktor could actually hear Yuuri's emotions shatter into 666 pieces. Then the gentle angel hurried away into the distance.  
Not even a shot of Vodka would calm Viktor's nerves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Confusing?? yeh Idk leave a comment if you want more of this :D


End file.
